Ryan Murphy
Ryan Murphy (born November 30, 1965) is an American screenwriter, film and television director and producer. Murphy grew up in Indianapolis, Indiana, in an Irish Catholic family. He created Glee along with Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan. Famous television shows besides Glee include, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nip/Tuck Nip/Tuck], Popular, 'American Horror Story ''and ''The New Normal. Murphy also produced and directed the film 'Eat, Pray, Love'. He has written 19 episodes of Glee. Ryan Murphy is openly gay. Ryan Murphy won his first Emmy for directing the Pilot episode of Glee. ''Glee'' Creation The original idea of Glee ''was inspired by Ian Brennan's own experience as a member of the Prospect High School's show choir. It supposed to be a film instead of a television series, but Murphy and Falchuk suggested that ''Glee should be produced as a television show. Therefore, the three joined together and rewrote the script. The rewritten script was sent to FOX, and picked up by FOX immediately. The three decided to write all of the episodes by themselves. Murphy and Falchuk became executive producers and directors of the show, while Brennan is a co-executive producer. Casting In casting Glee, Murphy sought out actors who could identify with the rush of starring in theatrical roles. Instead of using traditional network casting calls, Murphy spent three months on Broadway, searching singers for Glee. Auditioning actors with no theatrical experience were required to demonstrate their ability to sing and dance. Episodes Written/Directed Season 1 * Pilot (Both) ** With Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan. * Showmance (Both) ** With Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan. * Acafellas (Writer) * Vitamin D (Writer) * Wheels (Writer) * Mattress (Writer) * The Power of Madonna (Both) * Laryngitis (Writer) * Theatricality (Both) Season 2 * Britney/Brittany (Both) * The Rocky Horror Glee Show (Writer) ** Story by: Ryan Murphy & Tim Wollaston; Teleplay by: Ryan Murphy * The Substitute (Director) * Furt (Writer) * Silly Love Songs (Writer) * Comeback (Writer) * Sexy'' (Director)'' * Original Song (Writer) * Rumours (Writer) * Funeral (Writer) Season 3 *''I Am Unicorn'' (Writer) *''Michael'' (Writer) *''Prom-A-Saurus'' (Writer) Season 4 *''The New Rachel (''Writer) *''The Break-Up(''Writer) Other Works Ryan has been involved in many shows, as a creator, writer or director through the years. Television *''Popular (1999 - 2001) - Creator, Writer and Director - '''The WB' *''Nip/Tuck'' (2003 - 2010) - Creator, Writer and Director - FX *''Glee'' (2009 - Present) - Co-Creator (With Ian Brennan and Brad Falchuk), Writer and Director - FOX *''The Glee Project'' (2011 - Present) - Creator and Judge - Oxygen *''American Horror Story'' (2011 - Present) - Co-Creator (With Brad Falchuk), Writer and Director - FX *''The New Normal'' (2012) - Co-Creator (With Ali Adler) - NBC Failed Pilots *''The Furies'' (1999) *''St. Sass (2002) - '''The WB' *''Pretty/Handsome (2008) - '''FX' Movies *''Running With Scissors (2006) - Director *''Eat, Pray, Love ''(2010) - Director *Glee: The 3D Concert Movie (2011) - Producer *''The Normal Heart ''Source - Director '''Other Possible Projects/In Development' *''Dirty Tricks (Development) *''Face ''(Development) *''Need ''(Development) *''Alfred Hitchcock and the Making of Psycho ''(Development) *''Rocky Horror Picture Show ''(Development) Source 1 Trivia *Murphy is openly gay - he came out to his parents when he was 15 years old. *When he was 5 years old he asked for a subscription to ''Vogue magazine. *Ryan's first script was called Why Can't I Be Audrey Hepburn? which was bought by Steven Spielberg, but it was never made. *He uses certain lines from his past in what Kurt says or does, an example: he once asked his dad for a pair of 'sensible heels'. *Murphy grew up in a Catholic household and continues to go to church. *He serves on the National Advisory Board of the Young Storytellers Foundation. *On June 7, 2011; he announced his engagement to a man he's known for 15 years. *It is believed that he has married his partner, judging by the gold ring he now wears, as seen in the second season of The Glee Project. *On July 30, 2012, Murphy joined Twitter, where he shares some spoilers about his shows including Glee, American Horror Story and The New Normal, as well as photos from the sets, and some deleted scenes from Glee. *His favourite slushie flavor is 'Cherry Aspic.' *He adopted the puppy from 'The New Normal' after it's Pilot episode. Source Category:Directors Category:Writers Category:Crew